


Pitch Black

by deeperinmyhead



Series: Blood Red [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, F/F, Korrasami - Freeform, Sequel, implied/referenced suicide thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeperinmyhead/pseuds/deeperinmyhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is a sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3303749/chapters/7215458">Blood Red</a>.</p><p>Will there be closure for Korra who got her memories back and for Asami who lost some of hers? Will Asami remember or will her memories be lost forever?</p><p>I hope and plan that all these questions and more be answered in this sequel.</p><p>Edit: 12/22/17</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> The timeline of the story is 6 months after the finale of Blood Red.  
> The chapters will be shorter than the ones in the first story. And lighter than the first one. It's a closure after all.
> 
> Please sit down. I hope you will enjoy the ride.  
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> P.S
> 
> And I mean "no happy ending" that none of our lesbian couple dies, but well...  
> After what happened to the tv series early this March -- with Lexa's character. I would like to lighten the not-so-happy ending and make it a happy one.
> 
> P.P.S  
> Edit/update: I have modified the timeline from 2 months after Blood Red to 6 months. This is for the timeline to be more realistic in terms of physical recovery for the characters.

_In the nights when to sleep is never,_  
_I could feel my heart surrender._  
_A heaviness. I could not explain_  
_the cause of the waking pain._  
_A friend tells me to sleep and dream,_  
_but dreaming my dreams_  
_would be hearing screams —_  
_lost memories and dying hope._  
_All but ghosts of the realities I could not cope._  
  
_The things my heart held dear,_  
_I had to let go — stop holding onto._  
  
_And one of them was you._

 

Korra puts the pen down beside her journal after writing the poem. It’s been almost two months since she last saw Asami at the cafe. She just got back from a temple in the north where her master Tenzin and his family lives. She’s starting to miss the rowdy bunch of his children.

Korra leans against the back of her chair and slowly spins to look around her room. She remembers the first few days after the incident with Kuvira; the nights she wakes up in cold sweats from the nightmares, the empty mornings when she remembers that Asami is at the hospital trying to recover, the sleepless nights when sleeping is scarier than the loud thunderstorms at night, the ache in her chest when she can only visit Asami while asleep. Her fiancee forgot about her, what they were and what they had.

Briefly, Korra is reminded of that afternoon at the cliff after their first encounter as new strangers, she felt as if the sea was calling her. The water down the cliff was inviting her to jump off where she was standing. The blood red sky looked as if it was seducing her to walk off closer to it. _“What now, Korra?”_ was the biggest question.  
  
_Asami didn't give me up for three years, why would I give up now?_

In the end, Korra didn’t go back to the cafe nor jump off that cliff.

And now, she’s looking out at her window, up at the sky where the moon shines brightly. _The moon is full, the blood is high._

“No more, even if I die.” she mumbles to herself.

She went to see her master to seal her blood bending off and only one thing can trigger the seal to be broken. Along with sealing her blood bending powers, Korra decided on that same day to let Asami go. She would rather live away from her love than to risk being a cause of Asami’s suffering. 

The doctors advised Korra to avoid interacting with Asami while the older woman is still recovering. Because interacting with the emerald eyed lady might trigger a premature return of the memories during that night along with the memories from hers and Kuvira’s.

She reaches for her glass of whiskey and lights a smoke. Not wanting to make her room smell like cigarettes, she stands up and walks out to smoke outside, in front of her house. All that trip to memory lane had gotten her feeling sulky and melancholic.

_I need some fresh air._

While sitting at the curb and enjoying the fresh air and smoking, Korra’s phone beeps. Upon checking the notification, it shows a reminder for Korra to not forget about her first day of teaching martial arts in the local school as a physical education teacher.

She smiles lightly, “tomorrow’s going to be fun,” and blows a ring of smoke before putting it out and getting inside the house to try and get some sleep. 

* * *

Korra wakes up early for her run and workout with Naga. They trail the woods behind the school and performs her Muay Thai routines at the park near her house. Naga usually waits for Korra to finish by sitting near a bench and patiently guards. The dog occasionally plays with the kids if she gets too bored or lets the kids play with her fur if she’s too lazy to play.

_But there’s something different with Naga today._ Korra thinks to herself. Naga isn’t sitting near a bench nor playing with the handful of kids at the park this early in the morning. Her dog is sitting beside a lamp post just outside the park.

“Hey, girl! What are you waiting there?” She calls out to Naga.

The dog just looks at Korra’s direction but never moves from her position and then resumes back to facing the rising sun. Korra decides to continue her workout so she could then prepare for her classes at the school.

Thirty minutes later...

“Arf! Arf! Arf!” She hears Naga bark excitedly. Her back is facing away from the entrance of the park and when she stops her kicking routine, she turns around to check on her dog. And when she finds what’s or who rather, is causing Naga to be that happy and energetic a familiar face comes up to her field of vision.

A woman on the ground is under Naga and is being showered with dog kisses and licks. The raven haired woman giggles as Naga’s kisses tickle her.

“That’s so sweet of you… ah ha ha ha… that tickles,” the woman reacts to Naga’s greeting.

“Asami…” she breathlessly whispers her fiancee’s name.


	2. Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami starts her morning with a weird experience and meeting a mysterious woman with a very sweet dog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There will be a slight visual gore in this chapter.  
> Note: Italicized lines between two horizontal separators is a dream of the character in the current POV.

“Arf!” the dog on top of Asami continues to lick her face happily. At first, she thought that the dog would attack her because it just ran towards her the moment she got to the dog’s sight.

_Whose dog is she?_

“Naga, come on girl, get off of As— her.” Asami hears a woman call out to the dog. The dog eventually gets off of her and walks towards the woman in a green tank top and Muay Thai shorts. The woman looks obviously shorter than her and younger with a nice caramel skin and a great build — a fighter.

“Hey… Uhm. I’m sorry about Naga. She’s not usually like this,” the shorter woman speaks as a hand is offered for Asami to take.

Asami takes the woman’s hand and feels the strong but careful grip. The moment their hands meet, Asami’s heart suddenly produces a single but strong beat that spreads throughout her body like a water drop on a still water surface — vibrating small waves. Asami meets the woman’s eyes and notices the change from blue to a deeper hue. Yet, neither of them lets go.

With the help of the caramel beauty, she gets off the ground. _The moon is full, the blood is high._ Asami hears a voice chanting those words over and over.

Suddenly, the woman lets go of her hand as if Asami burned her.

Asami’s vision starts to spin and blur for a few seconds but eventually turns back to normal, but she gets a headache after vertigo. She massages her temple with her right hand before responding to the woman.

“Don’t worry about it. I wasn’t hurt by…” she looks at the dog before continuing, “Naga” and tries to smile despite a random migraine.The dog barks enthusiastically at the mention of her name. Asami instinctively pets Naga which surprises her. She’s not much of a dog person but Naga gives her a feeling of home. _This is weird._

When she looks up to Naga’s master, she can see the woman smiling and enjoying what’s transpiring between her and the dog. Once the woman notices that she’s looking, the woman’s smile instantly fades and then keeps a straight face.

“I’m Asami,” she offers her hand to Naga’s master.  
“Korra” the woman responds coldly without accepting her hand.

Asami’s right eyebrow raises as a reaction to Korra’s rude response. The woman’s right hand that helped her up a few minutes ago is now tucked behind with the left hand. _Odd._

“I’m sorry, I have to go. Have a good day, Asami,” Asami hears Korra faintly say that sounded almost a whisper before walking past her. Naga then follows Korra from behind and still wagging her tail happily.

“What’s wrong with her?” She mumbles to herself. _What an odd woman._

Just after Asami takes her first step towards the other exit of the park her vision faints to black. And before her consciousness totally fades she hears a loud dog bark and then feels a pair of strong, steady arms around her.

* * *

 

_A blade cuts across her midriff in a horizontal direction. She shouts in pain but nothing comes out of her throat. When she attempts to speak her lips ache from the stitches that keep her mouth close. Asami tastes the blood constantly escaping from the wounds of her lips. And when she attempts to run, her feet couldn’t do more than a single step because both her legs are attached to a bloody metal ball and chain. What she sees beside the metal ball is a broken human skull and then a trail of human bones leading to what seems like underground stairs. The room is dark with only the moonbeam in the sky providing a sparse light for her to see the stairs. She notices the strange color of the moonlight — it’s a dark shade of red, blood red._

* * *

 

Asami wakes up from her nightmare. She can feel her heart beat racing and her breathing shallow and heavy. She hasn’t had that dream for a while but now it’s back again. With her trembling arms, she forces herself up to rest her back against the headboard of the bed. Looking around the room, Asami remembers fainting at the park, confusion fills her head with this realization.

_Who got me home? I don’t remember…_

The phone on the table beside her bed rings, the caller ID displays Zhu Li on the other line. She checks the time on the clock beside the phone that shows 11:30 AM.

_I totally forgot about the meeting at the school!_

She immediately answers Zhu Li’s call as soon as she remembers about the lunch meeting.

“Yes, Zhu Li? I just remembered about the meeting. I will be running very late,” she gets out of bed and puts on her bathrobe.

“Good morning, Ms. Sato. I am calling about the meeting, yes. I already called the school that you will be late, I heard about what happened to you at the park,” the woman on the other line responds.

“Thank you. I was supposed to meet the new Physical Ed instructor today,” Asami rambles just before unlocking the door to her bath. “Is there anything else?” she waits for Zhu Li’s response before getting inside.

“Chief Beifong dropped by this morning after taking you to your home, she told me to tell you to drop by her house this weekend if you have time. Other than that, there’s nothing else, Ms.,” Zhu Li reports.

_So chief brought me home._

“Great, I’ll contact the chief myself later today. I’ll go and prepare for the meeting. Goodbye, Zhu Li,” she checks the time one more time while waiting for Zhu Li’s response.

“Goodbye, Ms. Take care,” the woman responds with a concerned tone.  
“I’ll be fine, don’t worry. Thank you, Zhu,” Asami ends the call and proceeds to walk inside the bath to shower.

The moment the water droplets touch her skin, her mind flashes words that look like a line of a poem.

_The things my heart held dear,_  
_I had to let go — stop holding onto._  
  
_And one of them was you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am slowly weaving the darkness back into the story and will increase the pace of the story in the next chapters. Thank you for reading!  
> Feel free to leave a comment about what you think of this chapter or send me a message on my tumblr: deeperinmyhead


	3. Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, lovely people, who are still reading this story... it's been a while. I started this chapter more than a year ago. I've stopped writing stories since then.
> 
> But when I was looking into my old files, I thought that it's time to finish this chapter and maybe I could start writing again. I won't be following my original plot for this, because my old plot is full of so much suffering, and I know the LGBT+ community had such a rough time lately. This will stay in its dark-themed plot, but with less suffering for both Korra and Asami.
> 
> I have not proofread this chapter yet, but if I delay posting this, I might not post it at all, I hope you can forgive the errors. Here's an emotional chapter for you all.

Korra paces back and forth her new office, while Naga diligently follows Korra by moving her head left and right. Korra’s phone beeps, receiving a text message from Chief Beifong.

**The doctor said that she will be fine, there was no significant effect of you holding her for a long time. Asami is safe at her house now. I am hoping that she rests after waking up, but you know that woman.**

**\- Beifong  
  
** Korra breathes out the air she had been holding as soon as she finishes reading Chief Beifong’s message.

“Aaaaaaaah!” she shouts as if a large thorn has been plucked out of her chest. Instinctively, she picks up her confused dog, “Naga! She’s fine! Thank gods!”  
  
“Arf!” is all Naga could respond from the sudden jolt of Korra’s energy.  
  
A few seconds later, Korra hears a knock on the door, “Miss Korra, the meeting will start in fifteen minutes,” an older woman’s voice is loud enough for Korra to hear without opening the door, but she instantly unlocks it and tells the lady that she will be there soon. “Come on, girl!” she lets Naga out and follows soon after closing the door.

* * *

Korra couldn’t stop her feet from constantly tapping the floor. She is starting to feel nervous, the sweat continues to form on the sides ofher face. Five minutes has passed after she got out from Asami’s office. Asami Sato’s office. The thought keeps on repeating in her head. The moment she opened the door and saw a photo of Asami’s father on the desk her body started to chill and cold sweats start to trail down her skin.

_This is not a good idea, Korra. You can’t be this close to her. How could you not know about this? Oh my goodness. You should have researched about the school. Fuckfuckfuck._

Her thoughts rushed like thunder before she immediately ran out of the room and towards the closest tree shade she can find.

Naga seems to notice how tense she is, the dog starts nuzzling on her legs.

Korra decides to call Chief Beifong. “Hey chief…” her voice starts to crack.

“Okay. First. Breathe. Now , what’s wrong?” The chief responds calmly.

“I’m at the school. Uh… just outside Asami’s office, to be exact.” she responds.

The younger woman let’s out a long breath. “When did Asami buy the school? Oh gods. I think this is a mistake. I should resign, as soon as possible.”

“Now, don’t rush your decisions, young lady. Do you want to know what I think?” the chief asks Korra with concern and then Korra confirms the chief’s assumption.

“Hmm… ” the chief goes silent for a brief moment, “it’s been more than 2 months, the doctors have allowed you to see her, as long as there’s minimal close contact as much as possible, maybe it’s time you try and start over.”

It leaves Korra speechless. The thought of starting over with her fiancee seems like a universe away from reality. A dream. But a dream shadowed with a haunted past. A yin and yang of chances and consequences.

“Alright, kiddo. Think about it and don’t be too hard on yourself,” Chief Beifong tells Korra before saying good-bye.

“Thanks, Chief,” Korra says weakly, the only response she could muster.

She looks at the engagement ring on her finger before looking up the blue sky, trying to stop the tears from falling.

 

_Start over, huh._

_Oh Asami… how I miss you dearly._

 

Korra closes her eyes as she starts enjoying the sound of the birds singing up the tree.

* * *

“Hey… Korra? … Korra?” Korra can hear a familiar voice calling her name. “Miss Korra?” and another voice in the background that she recognizes from the school admin earlier. A careful hand taps her shoulder lightly, which makes her jolt awake as if a cold water just splashed her.

“Ah!” her breathing heavy, Naga licks her confused and disoriented face.

“Oh my, are you okay?” asks the familiar voice while Naga whines, sounding worried, in the background.

“I… yes… I think,” she robs her eyes, slowly recovering from the post-nightmare state. Before realizing who she is talking to, the woman’s emerald eyes meets hers. And just like what happened in the cafe, she could not take her gaze away, like how the water always falls to the ground. Korra flows and falls like the water and Asami is where she belongs, whom she always comes back to.

She does not realize that tears are starting to flow from her eyes again, as if a dam had been broken, the emotions she had been holding onto is breaking free, flooding her and the woman looking at her with confusion, worry, and tenderness. _Tenderness? Am I really seeing this or it’s just my emotions playing?_

And like finding a piece of a puzzle that fits, Asami’s strong arms wrap Korra in a tight but careful embrace. Her fiancee's hand lightly caressing her hair. _You’ve always been a kind heart._

But before Korra could start to pull off from Asami’s embrace, her nose starts to bleed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have something to say about the story or the plot (and plot holes) let me know. I would like to learn more from writing this story. And to the people who messaged my tumblr and asked when I will resume writing the story, thank you. It reminds me that I have yet to finish a story to tell.


	4. Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami finds out more about who Korra is. A chance of a new beginning or an end to a suffering?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more of Asami's introspective thoughts after the revelation.

The sound of the waterfalls starts to play in Asami’s head, and as if traveling through time, she watches images of Korra under a waterfall, before feeling the coldness and sharpness of the water pressure. She shakes it off. She shifts her focus on the woman in front of her is sobbing into her arms and trembling. Asami feels a sharp pain in her chest as if it's being crushed. She doesn’t want to ever let go of Korra and that is confusing greatly. _Why am I feeling this way? This isn’t just this once, I think this happened before._

“Korra… korra…It’s Asami, I’m here… I’m here. You’re safe,” she continues to gently hold Korra into her arms.

_You’re safe now._

An image of Asami embracing Korra in the dark flashes, then a sequence of images with Korra in Asami’s arms — the woman is getting unconscious in her arms while the blood trickles down Korra’s nose.

She shakes off the heavy feeling after a flash of a violent scene involving the woman she is holding. A dagger is slicing through Korra’s skin and she’s holding the dagger. She’s the one hurting this woman. Her chest gets tighter and tighter, she’s starting to get out of breath. Her heartbeat is racing. _This is not good._

There’s something going on with this woman ever since meeting her at the park.

_Wait, no. I’ve seen her at the cafe._

She notices Korra is starting to drift off. _Oh no, no._

“Korra, stay with me,” she taps Korra’s face gently, not wanting the woman to pass out.

Asami takes the handkerchief from her front pocket to block Korra’s nose bleeding, tilting the woman’s head to slow it down. Her left-hand speed dial’s Zhu Li and instructs her assistant to call the medic for Korra. While holding the unconscious woman, she continues to feel as if something is being taken away along with a head breaking migraine. Before she knows it, her nose starts bleeding too. _Now, me too? What the…_

Asami then hears Korra mumble, “I’m so sorry, lo—” but Korra stops herself and instead, places a hand over hers.

The medic team arrives to take Korra immediately to the infirmary while Asami is being assisted back to her office. Her nosebleed was light enough for the nurse to let her rest there. On her way in, she notices the worried expression on Zhu Li’s face.

“Zhu, I’m alright, but you don’t seem like you are,” Asami notices how hard her assistant is holding on the records Zhu Li is currently going through, “is there something I need to know?” She pauses for a few seconds, an attempt to calm her nerves and her voice, “I would really appreciate if you can tell me.”

Her assistant lets out a soft sigh as if doing that would give the woman some courage.

Zhu Li contemplates before telling Asami, “Miss Sato, I think you need to talk to your doctor… about you and Miss Korra,” before handing Asami a folder that she has only seen for the first time.

* * *

It’s almost 6 o’clock in the morning and the sun is painting the sky with colorful hues of yellow and orange. Asami can hear the waves just below the cliff, she closes her eyes to listen to it more intently.

She takes the fresh breeze of air and looks at the sun rising and lighting the top of the hill. She couldn’t sleep well the night before.

_Korra… Korra…_ as if nagging her. The name keeps on repeating over and over. _Kuvira…_ and as soon as the name comes up, a face flash, a woman full of vengeance and death, so much death. There are screaming and pain — with Mako, her father, and Korra.

The cold sea breeze blows, sending her chills all over her already cold body. “Do I want to remember?” is a question she had been asking herself since she walked out of the hospital yesterday.

She talked to her doctor about the recent events and the unusual reactions of her body towards Korra or when she interacts with her. She is still in shock and very confused about it all. About who Korra truly is in her life or rather who Korra was…

_“Based on the recent events and the results of your tests, it shows that there is a big chance of you getting your full memory back, Korra’s presence may be a factor in that,” her doctor says it a matter of factly. “How big is it?” she asks. “There’s a 70% chance, but…” her doctor trails. “But what, doc?” she starts to get impatient, not to mention, her emotions are getting very intense. “…but the events that happened that night, might also come back with it.” Asami swallows hard and takes a deep breath._

_Would it be selfish if I would rather forget?_ Her chest hurts just by thinking of it. She takes out the emerald ring, it was the ring that Korra gave when she proposed, which was kept away during her recovery period. She traces the scar on her arm before her hand reaches to her face, another scar, from that night.

_Am I ready to remember all this?_ Her hand rests on her stomach where most of her scars are. _Who were these scars for in the first place?_ She shakes her head, smiling to herself, "well, then."

She looks at her watch, 6:15 in the morning.  _It’s about time._

And with that, she rides her new black Ducati Scrambler back to town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you were Asami, what's your choice?


	5. New Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami takes her first step in facing her fears and nightmares, to talk to the person that mattered to her the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a mixed POV.

Korra could feel her face getting wet and sticky, Naga has been licking her face and barking lightly in between. _Ugh._ “Girl, let’s just sleep in today, I don’t feel like getting out of bed.”

Her dog lets out a soft whimper. She looks out her window, watching as the sun starts to rise. _The weather seems nice._ “Alright, just a walk, no running, OK?” Naga instantly rushes to the door, waiting for Korra, excitedly, wagging her tail.

 

* * *

The park was the first place where everything changed for Asami after recovering. The first time Korra’s hand touched her, the first time Korra’s arms held her, the first time as far as she remembers. She has been sitting on the bench looking at the people passing by as they jog and feeling her heart skip a beat when she hears a dog bark, hoping it was Naga. She is hoping to see Korra there.

_The coffee is getting cold._

Bolin and Opal waves at her as they pass her with a confused look on their faces. Bolin attempts to chit-chat before continuing their jog but Opal pulls him away, sensing that Asami isn’t in the mood to chat.

_Maybe she is skipping today._

A few minutes later, Asami hears a loud and excited bark. She turns her head to face where the bark is coming from and she sees Korra with Naga. Unconsciously, her grip on the coffee cups tightens. Asami’s instincts want to get up and walk away, she is scared. But she has decided not to run away from it. If there’s something that stayed with her, it is her resilience. She is a fighter and a survivor, she did not endure all of that night to give up on her love. If she fought for Korra once, she can fight this now. So she takes a deep breath before letting out a heavy sigh, taking everything the morning sun can give her, the strength and the courage to face the unknown.

_And I can’t fight this alone._

“Hello, Miss Sato,” she hears Korra’s greeting, but her heartbeat is getting louder. Korra is now standing close while Naga is resting just beside the bench. She stands up and swallows before responding, “good morning, Korra,” she pauses for a moment before continuing, “coffee?” She gives Korra the other coffee she is holding. And right before Korra takes it, the woman notices the engagement ring on Asami’s necklace. Asami follows where Korra’s eyes are staring and realizes that her fiancee must have a lot of questions now.

Asami sees Korra’s reaction to the fact that she is wearing her engagement ring on her neck. Korra’s blue eyes turn foggy, teary, and before Asami makes Korra uncomfortable, she decides to assure her fiancee. “I may not remember everything, yet, but yes, I know about us, and who you really are… to me that is.”

Korra’s hands are shaking, she holds the cup of coffee with both hands. “Can we talk?” Asami offers the empty space beside her on the bench.

There is silence between the two women. Asami takes the first sip of coffee before looking at the horizon. The sun has risen and the wind has made its way around the park. She takes a deep breath, “Do you remember the first time our eyes met at the cafe?” She pauses for a bit, “I thought you looked familiar.” She turns to look at Korra who’s sitting beside her, still silent, nodding in agreement. “I wanted to ask you if we’ve met but you rushed away. And then the second time, I saw you in the park with Naga, you were training. You were acting odd I thought you dislike me or my presence after you first took my hand. But I am attracted to you in an unexplainable way.” She clenches her gloved hands, holding off the tears.

“Now it makes more sense, but I am still utterly confused and scared…” as if reading her mind, Korra rests her hand over Asami’s.

The joggers are replaced with doves. She hears Korra talk, almost a whisper, “First… I am very sorry about how I acted, I was so scared. I wasn’t supposed to be physically close or things will get complicated and second… am I dreaming?”

Asami removes the gloves in her hand, “Would you like to find out?” Asami responds, offering her hand to Korra. And Korra, still a little confused about what Asami wants to accomplish, rests her hand on Asami’s. And with that, Korra feels Asami’s fear and anxiety while Asami feels Korra’s confusion and guilt. Korra sees scenes of Asami at the hospital doing rehab, the cuts all over her fiancee’s body, the pain Asami felt each day, and the feeling of emptiness like a void growing each day. While Asami sees images of Korra in an underground cage fight, bloody and bruised, but still kicking a guy’s ass twice her size. Asami can’t help but feel proud of her yet very concerned at the same time. _Korra… what have you been up to?_

Korra takes her hand away from Asami as if the woman doesn’t want Asami to see and feel any more of it.

“I think this is far beyond dreaming,” Asami feels the blood slowly and lightly dripping from her nose. She takes the tissue out of her pocket to wipe the blood, but then, Korra offers to do it for her, “here, let me help you with that.” Korra taps her thigh, inviting Asami to rest her head on it. “It will help reduce the bleeding,” the woman adds.

“I guess this means, we can’t hold hands without these gloves, or we’ll end up like this often,” Korra says with worry. “Me on your lap? What is to not like?” Asami teases. Korra responds with a soft smile but stays silent, her eyes glued to the horizon.

_This feels like home._

“I don’t know where to start, Korra,” Asami holds onto Korra’s hand tighter, to anchor herself, afraid to drift away.

“This is a start,” Korra responds with hope as she looks into Asami’s eyes.


End file.
